starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Locust
|game=SC2 |image=Locust SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Locust SC2-HotS Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife=25 (HotS), 18 (LotV) |size= |type=*Biological *Air (upon spawning) *Ground (after swooping) |armortype=Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced=Swarm host Primal host (Co-op Missions) |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=C |speed=2.62 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=65 (HotS) 50 (LotV) |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Acid Spit |gun1strength=10 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.43 (LotV) |gun1range=3 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The locust is a unit spawned by the swarm host. Overview Locusts are short-lived, ferocious, parasitic symbiotes. Powerful for their size,2015-09-18, NYCC 2015 – James Waugh’s StarCraft Field Manual Signing Schedule. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-23 they are spawned from the millions of larvae that inhabit the swarm host's bloodstream. When the swarm host is threatened or engaged in combat, subtle chemical signals instruct the larvae to head for its incubator, where they are evolved into locusts.2014-12-04, Swarm Host Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-12-06 Originally, locusts attacked any nearby enemy with volleys of acidic saliva.Swarm Host, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-01-08 Since evolving pressurized air glands, locusts can attack aerial targets, and have developed the ability to fly themselves. Game Unit The swarm host creates 2 locusts manually, with a cooldown of 60 seconds. It is not autocast, but can be used whether the swarm host is burrowed or not. Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-04-07. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update -- April 9, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-11. Upgrades Heart of the Swarm Heart of the Swarm Campaign In the StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign, swarm hosts can be upgraded to produce locusts faster. The carrion strain can produce flying locusts. Upgrades Legacy of the Void In Legacy of the Void, locusts can be spawned every 60 seconds. Spawning locusts is no longer auto-cast, and no longer requires the swarm host to be burrowed. Locusts are also able to fly, and must be ordered to land at a targeted area using "Swoop" in order to attack. Co-op Missions Locusts are available to Abathur in Co-op Missions. They can be spawned via his swarm hosts, and can be upgraded at the infestation pit. In addition, Abathur unlocks an upgrade that gives him and his ally the random chance to spawn locusts from the bodies of dead enemies at Level 13. Upgrades Portrait A variant locust portrait is available to zerg players via Heart of the Swarm's leveling system. It is unlocked at level 11. Development Locusts used to be able to target air units.2011-10-27, BlizzCon 2011: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Units and Abilities. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-06 Flying Locusts had to be researched at the infestation pit in the beta version of Legacy of the Void. 2015-03-31, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Beta Release Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-03 Heroes of the Storm Locusts appear in Heroes of the Storm, and are naturally spawned from the body of Abathur.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Special Locust Strains *Flying locust Images File:Locust SC2-LotV Game3.jpg|Leviathan Brood locust File:Locust SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Leviathan Brood locust portrait References Category: StarCraft II Zerg units Category: Zerg breeds Category:Primal zerg breeds